


Look how far you've come

by CitizenoftheWorld



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2018Bangtan vs 2013Bangtan, Angst, Canon, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Crack, Don't question how the crew of Run BTS! can make this happen, Gen, Group discussion, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin, Light Angst, OT7, One on one conversations, Other, Realistic, Science Fiction, Talking to past versions of yourself, The crew of Run BTS! have connections, Vlive Captions, bangtan ensemble - Freeform, mild crack, run bts!, scientist create time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenoftheWorld/pseuds/CitizenoftheWorld
Summary: For Bangtan many things that ordinary people will never be able to experience have come to them due to their immense global success. One of these things being their collaborations. This time it is a collaboration with international time travel scientists. In a new Run BTS episode Bangtan gets to hold one on one conversations with the Bangtan from 2013.---“I’m not kidding,” Namjoon said to his younger self, “This conversation is not starting unless you take off those glasses.”[The crew of Run BTS has Bangtan confront their younger selves in an exceptional episode.]





	Look how far you've come

#### \-- Group opening --

“ _Wha_ , can someone please tell us where we are?” Hoseok’s question was followed by similar statements.

“I heard the crew talking before we started shooting,” Jimin said happily and got his members turning curious eyes towards him, “they said that we’re going to do a skit.”

 “ _Aah_ , God no,” Yoongi was first to oppose. “That’s going to take so many takes.”

Seokjin raised a fist in the air and had a gleeful look on his face. “Yes,” he looked happily at their crew, “You listened to my proposition!”

“This was your idea?” Namjoon asked flatly.

“I am honestly a bit surprised,” Hoseok mumbled.

“Jimin is lying,” the script director said before the conversation would stray too far away.

[CAPTION: LIE.MP3]

Jungkook frowned. “A game then?”

“Are we going to split up into teams?” Taehyung said already assuming Jungkook was right.

The script director shook their head.

“Guys, let’s first listen to what they have to say and stop making assumptions,” Yoongi said gesturing for everyone to quiet down.

The main director nodded in appreciation and urged the script director to clear up the air.

“In this Run episode, you’ll be talking to your past selves.”

 

#### \-- Explanation --

The seven members of Bangtan are all appointed to one room in which a younger version of themselves is awaiting them at a table. Thanks to the great success of Bangtan did the Run! BTS crew manage to get in contact with international time travel researchers that prepared this sesion.

 

#### \-- Group opening --

Namjoon frowned and his eyes seemed to pop out. “Time travel?” He exclaimed.

[CAPTION: TIME TRAVEL!!!?]

“Is this a joke?” Yoongi followed quickly.

But the director and script director did not show any signs of joking.

“Before you enter your room, you’ll get a short briefing from some of the scientists monitoring with us.”

Taehyung tilted his head. “So, you’re telling us that younger versions of ourselves are waiting for us in the other rooms?”

The directors nodded.

Seokjin clapped happily in his hands. The rest turned questionable looks his way. “ _Wha_! Applause, everyone,” Seokjin encouraged them.

“Why are you clapping?” Hoseok asked unamused as a result of the confusion.

“We made it,” Seokjin said as if it were the most obvious thing. It rubbed off on Jungkook who jokingly joined his older brother in clapping. “Bangtan has succeeded,” Seokjin explained, “even international scientists are working with us now.” Jimin started laughing and joined the eldest and youngest in clapping. The others were not done sending questioning looks to the crew.

“Is this for real?” Namjoon asked still confused.

 

#### \-- Explanation --

The members are getting instructions on not to freak out upon seeing their younger selves. They were also asked to prepare questions they would like to ask themselves. We will now see how this unique reunion will go.

 

#### \-- Suga’s room --

Seated at one side of the table was a young man wearing a beanie. He looked up when the door to the room opened and showed a frown on his face.

“Shit,” Yoongi cursed from the door. “They weren’t playing.”

The young man at the table showed a sly grin. “You’re telling me.”

 

#### \-- Jungkook’s room --

They were both seated at the table having a staring match. It would almost seem like a match to determine whose eyes seemed more bambi-like.

 

#### \-- Explaination --

The members of Bangtan are all seated face to face with their younger selves: YoungBangtan from 2013. YoungBangtan was also asked to prepare questions.

 

#### \-- V’s room --

Taehyung studied his younger self and found that YoungTaehyung didn’t look as sceptical as he himself felt.

“How did you get here?” Taehyung asked.

“How did _you_ get here?” YoungTaehyung countered without missing a beat.

“I’m shooting a variety show. Do mom and dad know where you are right now?”

“Do they ever?”

Taehyung smiled impressed at the crew. “This is crazy.”

[CAPTION: CONFUSED BUT SMILING]

 

#### \-- Jin’s room --

YoungSeokjin was giving Seokjin big eyes whilst having a dropped jaw. Seokjin, unphased and not truly believing any of this was real, cleared his throat. “So, tell me, younger version of myself,” Seokjin began, “What is it that you’re eating these days that makes you so handsome?”

YoungSeokjin shook his head in disbelieve. “Excuse-me.”

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

YoungSoekjin snapped out of it and turned to one of the camera’s pointed at him. “Chicken.”

[CAPTOIN: BACK IN THE DAYS THEY HAD CHICKEN DIETS]

 

#### \-- Jimin’s room --

“You’re so handsome,” YoungJimin blurted out. Jimin let out a surprised laugh.

“You sound so cute,” Jimin said.

“Am I still called a monchi these days?” YoungJimin asked, almost sounding concerned.

“Yes,” Jimin said, “But also other good things. But you don’t need to go look that up on the internet.”

YoungJimin frowned. “How else am I supposed to know what people think of me?”

Jimin shrugged and tried to hide his worries and protectiveness over the younger. “Don’t worry about that. You’re doing your best and that’s all they can ask. You can ask the coordinator what’s hot, but don’t solely rely on that.”

YoungJimin slouched back in his chair. “You sound so grown up.”

Jimin gave a small smile. “It’s because I am.”

There was a silence that settled in the small room. The camera directors forgotten alongside the mystery of time travel.

“But I got to know,” YoungJimin said quietly, “What do they call you these days?”

Jimin showed a sly smile. “Among other things...they call you sexy.”

[CAPTION: SEXY BOY TEACHING HIS CUTE BOY]

 

#### \-- Jungkook’s room --

The script director had to speak up: “At some point one of you has to start talking...”

[CAPTION: SHY BOY#1 & BOY#2]

YoungJungkook didn’t move a muscle.

Jungkook sighted and slouched back in his chair. “How... How do you feel?”

YoungJungkook nodded in response.

[CAPTION: PROGRESS...?]

 

#### \-- J-hope’s room --

“So, I uh- I prepared questions for you,” YoungHoseok started. Hoseok looked surprised, but gestured for him to continue.

“Of course. Go ahead,” he encouraged.

YoungHoseok gave a swift look at the camera directors before refocussing on Hoseok. “Are you happy that you stayed in the group?” The younger asked his question with a low voice, and Hoseok actually recognised that voice. It was the same voice that kept him up at night when he had questioned his worth in the group.

“Are you regretting your decision?” Hoseok countered gently.

YoungHoseok recoiled in his seat and adverted his gaze. “I mean... you know what people think of me. Besides that, our group is not doing all that great. I regret nothing, but... is this worth it?”

[CAPTION: IS BANGTAN WORTH IT?]

 

#### \-- RM’s room --

Like Jungkook, Namjoon was having a face-off with his younger self.

YoungNamjoon stubbornly had his arms crossed as Namjoon was leaning against the table in a relax manner.

[CAPTION: ...DEADLY SILENCE...]

“I’m not kidding,” Namjoon said, “This conversation is not starting unless you take off those glasses.”

YoungNamjoon sighted irritated, but did take his glasses off. A little less confident did he resume levelling with Namjoon. “Are you happy now?”

Namjoon gave him a dimpled smile. “Very.”

 

#### \--V’s room –

“After composing a few songs-”

YoungTaehyung interrupted Taehyung before he could make his point. “You’ve composed songs?”

Taehyung grinned proudly. “Yes, I have. You will too.”

“How?”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about,” Taehyung told YoungTaehyung who listened attentively, “You have a lot of ideas. Don’t be afraid to share them. You can always ask Namjoon, or Yoongi for advice or guidance. Even the producers want to hear what you got.”

[CAPTION: LESSON TO LEARN: DON”T BE AFRAID TO ASK FOR HELP]

YoungTaehyung nodded but didn’t seem convinced. Taehyung understood the sentiment. “I get it. They may seem intimidating in that front.”

“I don’t want to disturb anyone.”

Taehyung nodded. “Trust me, you won’t. You can also make music. They want to hear from you too.”

 

#### \-- Jin’s room --

“I had to prepare questions. How about you?” Seokjin said conversationally.

YoungSeokjin meekly nodded his head.

“ _Ah_ ,” Seokjin remarked, “I used be so shy.”

YoungSeokjin frowned. “You mean, you aren’t anymore?”

Seokjin shook his head. “I’m going to count that one as a question, just so you know.”

“What?”

[CAPTION: WHAT?]

“Ah is that another question I hear?”

“Oh, come on. That wasn’t even a question,” YoungSeokjin said with more grip. Seokjin happily encouraged him coming out of his shell.

“I’ll admit that,” Seokjin said with a smile, “But only because you speak formally with me.”

“You’re welcome,” YoungSeokjin said sassily.

Seokjin laughed and clapped in his hands. YoungSeokjin covered his face while he joined the elder.

“I’m going to be honest with you, handsome kid,” Seokjin said after laughing, “I haven’t prepared any questions, but I just came up with a good one.”

YoungSeokjin perked up, “Yeah?”

Seokjin nodded. “Have you ever heard of some good dad-jokes?”

[CAPTION: OF COURSE...]

 

#### \-- Jungkook’s room --

Jungkook hasn’t been able to get his younger self to speak up and he wondered what his older brothers used to do to make him say something - anything really. YoungJungkook was ogling his eyes out, looking around the boring room. He seemed to be avidly avoiding Jungkook’s gaze.

“Hey,” Jungkook tried again. YoungJungkook looked up. “I know that this whole thing might be a little intimidating, but we can talk like friends.”

YoungJungkook nodded, but kept his lips sealed.

“Is there anything you want to ask me? Something you might want to know about me.”

“Well...” YoungJungkook’s voice sounded for the first time since recording. Jungkook could hear the camera directors shifting as if to get a good shot. Yeah, it used to be like that. “How- do you still miss home?”

Jungkook couldn’t help but supress the urge to smile fondly at his younger self. He understood what people meant when they got all soft for him back when they just started. Right now sitting in front of him was really just a child. “I will always miss home,” Jungkook said softly, “But it’s the home in terms of my family. Luckily, the members have become family to me.”

YoungJungkook nodded with pursed lips and Jungkook knew that it meant that he wanted to say more but had no courage to do so. “What is it?” Jungkook pressed.

“I mean,” YoungJungkook hesitated, “I miss mom and dad.”

[CAPTION: MISSING MOM & DAD]

For a second Jungkook was at loss. “I- I understand,” he could not lie, “I miss them too.”

 

#### \-- J-hope’s room --

Hoseok levelled with his younger self and tried to look as carefree as possible. Seeing himself was jarring, to say the least. He felt so confronted in a way that made him realise he could not fake being happy to himself. YoungHoseok would see right through him. “I still regret nothing,” Hoseok told the younger one, “It was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. Choosing Bangtan was definitely worth it.”

[CAPTION: BANGTAN IS WORTH IT!]

YoungHoseok looked relieved. “So we’re still all together?”

Hoseok was proud to answer this. “We are. We’re family.” That statement was followed by a happy silence that Hoseok had to break, “May I tell you something? Don’t let the words of hateful people effect you. Listen to your brothers only.”

YoungHoseok nodded automatically and Hoseok caught on.

“I mean it. People may tell you that you don’t fit in the group, but they don’t know you or Bangtan. Don’t listen to them.”

“I won’t,” YoungHoseok said and that was all Hoseok could ask of him.

 

#### \-- Suga’s room --

“They told me to ask you questions, but I’m not going to do so,” Yoongi said.

YoungYoongi looked unimpressed, “Well, I _did_ have questions prepared.”

“I want to give you advice,” Yoongi continued as if the other had not spoken.

“You really sound like my brother,” YoungYoongi said with a grin, “The only thing missing is your Daegu accent. Did you lose it?”

Yoongi seemed somewhat taken aback. “Is that one of your questions?”

“Depends. Are you going to answer it?”

 “Move on, kid,” Yoongi said dismissively.

“How much money do you make?” YoungYoongi asked unabashed.

Yoongi’s eyes actually shot open. “Excuse-me?”

“You heard me.”

[CAPTION: SUGA GOES TOE TO TOE WITH SUGA]

Yoongi looked briefly at the camera directors and couldn’t help the small grin that formed its way on his face. “Is that really something you want to know?” YoungYoongi nodded. “Well I can tell you all about it, but I’m afraid that cannot be aired.”

[CAPTION: SUGA IS RIGHT, THIS PART OF THE CONVERSTATION IS CUT]

“Wow,” YoungYoongi said after hearing all about it, “That’s a lot of money.”

Yoongi nodded, “It’s enough.”

“You got your own studio?”

“I do,” Yoongi answered happily.

“Shit,” YoungYoongi said impressed.

Yoongi nodded in agreement. “You know what you should do?” he said suddenly.

“Yeah?” YoungYoongi asked, sounding actually curious.

“You should dream bigger.”

 

#### \-- V’s room --

[CAPTION: THESE TWO HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND NOTHING FOR OVER TWENTY MINUTES NOW. THE CREW HAD TO REMIND THEM OF THE RECORDING]

“Oh,” Taehyung said, with a smile still on his face. His younger self was mirroring the same boxy smile. “Right, I got questions prepared.”

“Me too!”

“Sweet, you want to go first?”

YoungTaehyung nodded exited. “From the looks of it you’ve come pretty far, so I wonder… have you made grandma proud?”

Taehyung’s smile floundered. He hadn’t expected that question, but hearing it felt justified by the place his grandma will forever hold in in his heart. He quickly covered his face in the charade of a coughing fit. “Sorry,” he said to a concerning looking YoungTaehyung.

YoungTaehyung frowned, “Don’t apologise. You want some water?”

Taehyung shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” the younger said wary, “should I repeat my question?”

Taehyung nodded with pursed lips. “Sure.”

“Well, yeah, is grandma proud of what I - I mean you, but eventually me too - have accomplished?”

Taehyung looked at the big eyes the younger had on him and he found that he had grown in ways he hadn’t given himself credit for. He never really felt like he had grown up or become more responsible like his brothers, but looking at his younger self proved that sentiment wrong. He had grown, he had grieved. He could be proud of himself. “Yeah, Taetae. I made her proud.”

 

#### \-- RM’s room --

“I know what you’re wondering,” Namjoon said calmly.

YoungNamjoon sighted and slouched back in his chair. Namjoon could only smile at this. “Of course you know; you’re older than me and on top of that you’re also me!”

“Correct,” Namjoon admitted, “But I’m not necessarily talking about you’re first impressions of me right now. More about what is keeping you busy at the moment. You’re in the midst of meetings with director Bang about concept directions right?”

YoungNamjoon adverted his eyes. “The meetings have just ended.”

[CAPTION: TWO LEADERS ARE TALKING SERIOUSLY]

Namjoon nodded. He knew what this meant. Back then Bang Shi-hyuk had shared how he wanted to change the group’s direction to a more flower boy-like concept in later years. Namjoon had been hesitant, but had let the director convince him.

“Are you regretting your decisions?”

YoungNamjoon shrugged, which was a charade. Namjoon couldn’t help but think of how childlike he appeared, looking at the glasses on the table. “I didn’t – I don’t regret anything because we made an agreement. I wouldn’t become a sell-out.” Namjoon nodded along as YoungNamjoon searched for his words. “I would still be able to make the music I want to make. But now... seeing you with the dyed hair and everything.”

Namjoon chuckled softly. ““And everything”?”

“You know what I mean,” YoungNamjoon said. This probably explained why the younger was somewhat hostile towards Namjoon.

“You’re afraid we’ve become sell-outs.”

“Tell me honestly,” YoungNamjoon urged, “do I still get to make music?”

“You do,” Namjoon said simply. “And you make some pretty good music too. Even a mixtape.”

“Really?” YoungNamjoon looked flustered. “But- but do people like it? Are we successful?”

Namjoon didn’t remember meeting his older self. This moment was something he could have only imagined – a moment in which he could reassure himself when times were rough. Yet sitting here in the position to rightly do so, he found that he didn’t want to give any more of it away – ‘it’ being the journey. He wanted the young man sitting in front of him to explore the adventure he had to endure himself in order to become who he was right now – he may not love all aspects of himself, but he was getting there.

“You worry a lot,” Namjoon commented.

YoungNamjoon sighted with a tired smile and there, Namjoon could see the responsibility straining him down. “Can you blame me?”

“You worry _too_ much,” Namjoon said. “May I advise you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t focus too much on what others have to say about you. Focus on your brothers and trust them.”

YoungNamjoon slowly nodded his head, as if to process what Namjoon may mean by saying those words. Namjoon had no double meaning though.

“I’m alright?” YoungNamjoon asked with a small voice.

Namjoon nodded. “I’m alright.”

 

#### \-- Jimin’s room --

“Do the seven of us,” YoungJimin paused. Jimin waited patiently for the younger to form his words. “I assume we’re still all together, right?”

Jimin nodded. “We still live together.”

YoungJimin nodded. “Does this mean- do the seven of us get along better?”

Jimin made an comprehensive sound. He remembered how they used to fight over everything. It had actually upset him a lot more than he dared to share until they had a serious talk with Shi-hyuk about the fights.

“These seven guys,” Jimin started and found that he also needed to look for words – the right words to explain how important his brothers were to him. “The fights will stop. Looking back, it was only natural for us to clash in the beginning. But don’t let that scare you or make you lose faith in the team. It really… all of it worked out. I love my brothers more than I could have ever imagined.”

“Being the last one to join,” YoungJimin said quietly, “am I being accepted?”

This was more directed at the company than the members Jimin sensed. “Don’t worry about them. Bangtan is made out of seven members, and they will quickly learn that this is a fact, rather than a suggestion.”

[CAPTION: 7-1=0]

 

#### \-- Jin’s room --

“Do you still get yelled at?” Seokjin adverted his gaze as the younger one asked their question. “I mean, for dancing and singing. Did I get any better?”

Seokjin took a moment to approach this question. YoungSeokjin visibly grew anxious at the delay in answering. The easy going mannerism of Seokjin gone made for the atmosphere in the room to grow more serious. Seokjin didn’t care too much about that side-effect. He wanted to answer this question right. It was the least he could give himself.

“Tell me, kid,” Seokjin said, “Do you practise your dance and vocals?”

YoungSeokjin nodded, “Yes.”

“Do you try your best?”

“Yes.”

“Do you ask for help?”

“I.. sometimes.”

Seokjin nodded. “Don’t be afraid to ask for help, you hear me?”

YoungSeokjin nodded seriously.

“Now, to answer your question,” Seokjin said and leaned forward, “There will always be people who will be or do better than you. There will always be someone that will find something about you that they find wrong, or think you should improve on. Heck, sometimes that person can be yourself. But here’s the thing, you just told me that you’re working and doing your best, yeah? What more can they ask? They don’t have a right to ask more when you’re giving it your all, but that won’t stop them from always asking more – critiquing, pointing out your flaws…”

“Then what should I do?”

“Nothing,” Seokjin said simply.

“Nothing?” YoungSeokjin asked incredulous.

[CAPTION: NOTHING?!]

“Don’t change, Seokjin,” Seokjin said easily, “You’re working as hard as you can. Trust me, gradually you’ll find your efforts paying off.”

“Small victories?”

“Never forget that.”

 

#### \-- Suga’s room --

“Dream bigger, huh?” YoungYoongi repeated.

Yoongi nodded.

“Like a stadium tour?” YoungYoongi asked cautiously.

“Stadium tour sounds nice, right?” Yoongi said amused.

YoungYoongi actually laughed. “Shit?”

“Shit,” Yoongi confirmed.

[CAPTION: SO MUCH CURSING ;-; WE HAVE TO SKIP]

“But asides from dreaming,” YoungYoongi said, “Are you okay?”

The ability to answer that question positively was one that Yoongi would never take for granted - under the piercing and innocent eyes of his younger self he found how much he had gained over the years: this ability to be confident about his life and his happiness. “I am okay,” Yoongi said, “Not always. But that’s okay, too. You can trust your brothers.”

YoungYoongi nodded in understanding.

 

#### \-- Jungkook’s room --

[CAPTION: JUNGKOOK HAS DECIDED TO SPEAK FOR HIS SHY YOUNGER BROTHER]

“I remember being shy like you are right now,” Jungkook said without expecting any response. He knew that YoungJungkook was listening despite the lack of reaction. “I still am in a way, but… the members really helped me break through that shell. I know that you have a lot of worries about being the main vocal of the group and what not – but believe me that this is right where you should be. I don’t remember sitting where you are sitting now, strange right? Maybe all of this is just a dream, so I will continue being nice to you – to me. I can only offer you words of encouragement. If you want advice and life lessons, you got your brothers to turn to. Really, they are your brothers. Don’t be afraid to share things with them, yeah? You are doing good right now, but you can always ask or share. I’m alright, if you’re wondering. I’m doing okay. You’ll be okay. You’re also loved by many people.”

[CAPTION: MEANINFUL WORDS]

YoungJungkook nodded with a smile that showed that he appreciated Jungkook’s effort.

 

#### \-- Explanation --

It’s time for the members to end their sessions and say goodbye to their younger selves. They all get to say a few words in private. YoungBangtan gets send back in time and our members get to have a moment to recollect their thoughts.

 

#### \-- Group closing --

The seven members of Bangtan were back to being lined up for their group shot. None of them were skittering with energy like they had at the beginning of the recording. Some of them had coffee clutched between their fingers.

“I still don’t understand how all of this was possible,” Namjoon muttered.

“Did you all have good conversations with yourself?” Taehyung asked.

Jimin nodded slowly, “It was nice. It was strange, but nice.”

“I used to be so quiet,” Seokjin said with a fond smile.

Jungkook nodded, “Me too,” he said. To this everyone made agreeing sounds. “He – I mean I – hardly said a word.”

“I used to be so concerned about numbers,” Yoongi offered.

“Yeah,” Hoseok said, “We were all concerned I believe.”

“This has been another way for me to realise how grateful I am of everything we’ve been able to accomplish,” Jimin said. The members nodded solemnly in agreement.

“This experience was amazing,” Taehyung said to the crew.

“Thank you for contacting those scientist, seriously,” Seokjin said and clapped in his hands. The members followed.

“Yeah, seriously,” Hoseok said clapping, “I’ve never seen something like this before.”

“Thank you,” Namjoon said to the crew.

Jungkook made a slight bow.

“ _Cha_ , shall we say our goodbyes?” Hoseok asked.

Namjoon nodded. “Everyone, thank you for watching this exceptional episode. We are so thankful for today’s technology and our production crew’s connections. We will work harder on the next episodes. Until then, this has been-”

“Run BTS!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I tried something new with this story, so I'm curious to see what you thought of it.  
> Please share your thoughts on the story and let me know if you want to see more things like this.


End file.
